The Never Ending Nightmare
by You'llAlwaysBeMyDarin
Summary: Dead bodies everywhere, a building on fire, and your sword, soaked with their blood. That was the dream, no, nightmare that you had every night. I remember you being too scared to sleep, and sometimes during the day, you would seem dazed. That wasn't like you... I should know.


**I don't own pandora hearts! If I did, Elliot and Leo would be that main characters and It'd be nothing but yaoi….sooooo….hm. **

**This is written in Leo's POV!**

The Never Ending Nightmare

Dead bodies everywhere, a building on fire, and your sword, soaked with their blood. That was the dream, no, nightmare that you had every night. I remember you being too scared to sleep, and sometimes during the day, you would seem dazed. That wasn't like you. I should know.

Though, now that you're gone,_ dead even, _that nightmare of yours...has stopped hasn't it? If thats the case, then why am I suffering through that never ending,_ hellish_ nightmare. I'm within a burning building, dead bodies and blood at my feet, my sword stained with their blood. I don't know where I'm at, or what I was doing. All I know is that it's too late.

You're lying in the middle of the room, your head turned to the side and your arm outstretched as if you tried to get someones attention. _Dead. _Your blood pooled around my feet and I resisted the urge to scream. I walked (more like stumbled) towards you, and thats when I realized whose sword I was actually holding. How could I forget? It was yours.

A gift from your father, the symbol of your family name. The black blade complete with the black hilt. You carried it everywhere on your hip, and when we were at the academy, you had it hidden in a special case. Now I had this sword, _your _sword in my hands, covered in the stench of blood. I wanted to throw the sword aside and run to your side, but ironically holding the cold hilt made me feel warm. Just knowing how much you cared about this…how much you cared about me…

I gripped the sword tighter and collapsed at your side, the sword hitting the ground with a series of _clangs_. You looked so...dead, and felt so cold. Lifeless. The warmth I felt from your sword now completely gone, diminished at the very touch of your dead body. I brushed the stray hairs away from your face, your usually beige, blonde hair colored in sticky red, your tanned skin, now a sickly pale color. This time I almost resisted to scream. Almost.

My screams seemed to echo in the room as I cried on your broad chest, my hands grasping your black coat soaked with your own blood. It was if your body destroyed itself from the inside. This had to be a nightmare, your never ending nightmares that you told me about when you were alive. I wonder when you had these nightmares, was it your own dead body you seen. Or was it mine?

My cries turned to hysterical sobs as I remembered you. The look in your blue eyes when you were happy, and the scowl on your face when you were annoyed. The way you spoke to me, your voice so memorizing and soft. Your last words to me, _"I'm sorry," _what's the point in saying sorry if you're dead?Now I'm being plagued by your old nightmares, but somehow these nightmares aren't even close to the pain I feel everyday. You were my source of light, laughter, and love. With you gone, what do I have left? Pain, loneliness, and the constant feeling of emptiness.

I didn't mean to become so dependant on you, but then again we didn't mean to fall in love either. I opened my dark, wet eyes, and looked right at your dead face, still wishing you would open your beautiful eyes, and smile, but you're not going to wake up, and I have to face that reality. I take deep breaths to try and calm myself down, and I nearly had to pry myself from your stiff body. My whole body now smelling of death. I should've known, that even in my sleep, you won't come to me.

I stand and a dry chuckle escapes my throat, knowing what I have to do to wake up, to break free of this nightmare, only to wake up and live in the nightmare that I call my life. I pick up the black blade and caress the hilt before my grip tightens and I position the blade, _your _treasured sword, to my throat. I take one last look at your bloodied body and feel myself begin to silently cry, tears just rolling off of my face, landing on the blood stained floor near my feet. _The only way to wake up from this never ending nightmare, _I thought, _is to die. _I close my eyes, knowing that the pain will only be brief, and that when I wake up, all of this will be over, nonexistent.

The blade kisses my neck, droplets of blood escaping my throat, and I let out a shuddering breath. Out of all the times I had to kill myself to awake from this prison, never once have I killed myself with your blade. My hands began to shake with the thought, and thats when I do it. I drew the insanely sharp sword with so much force towards my throat, that it cut my head clean off, my body crumpling to the bloody, hard, cold ground.

I awoke with a jolt, my left hand came to rest over my beating heart, my body covered in sweat, and my face was soaked with tears. Dawn was fast approaching, and my servant will be coming to wake me up soon. I get up from my too big bed, my limbs tired, weak, and trembling. I walk out of my too big of a room, and walk quietly through the too big halls of the too big manor that I call my home. I carefully open the door to the music room, where I sit myself down onto the grand piano bench. This is where we sat together, and we used to play our silly love songs to each other...the duets… Yes, the constant nightmares are horrible, and I dread them each and every night, but living in this world, without you, it kills me more and more each day.

**So that was it! my first Elly/Leo fanfic. Though it was a depressing one it still counts...right? Well anyway, hope you liked it. I'm starting on another Elly/Leo fic as I type this, so watch out for that. It's not depressing! I promise!**

**Review? Please?**


End file.
